


Fox’s Errands

by burrvidal



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Foreshadowing, M/M, Oneshot, arthur is their son but especially hosea’s, dutch is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrvidal/pseuds/burrvidal
Summary: Arthur and Hosea were inseperable. Dutch loved the both of them—in seperate ways. Arthur was his son, but also Hosea’s son. Had he not known the either of them, he’d truly believe that Hosea sired him.





	Fox’s Errands

Dutch sat on Hosea’s bedroll, which had been moved by him to be closer to the fire. He sat on his ass, and his knees were uncomfortably warm.  
He, Mac, Hosea, and Arthur had made a small, makeshift camp for the evening. Thick clouds were rolling quickly over the sky, and Dutch was sure he had seen some lightning. Mac and Hosea were out getting food and supplies. Arthur found a lead, and Dutch left Susan in charge of the camp. 

_It’s been a while since I’ve done a small job like this._

He noticed Arthur stirring in his bedroll. He moved an arm under his head to use as a pillow, and open his emerald eyes a smidgen to look at the fire, and then glance at Dutch. 

“Good morning, son.” Dutch leaned over and patted Arthur’s golden brown hair, who gave a grunt in response and rubbed his eyes.  
“Where’s Hosea?” His voice cracked, and he propped himself up on his elbows. 

Arthur and Hosea were inseperable. Dutch loved the both of them—in seperate ways. Arthur was his son, but also Hosea’s son. Had he not known the either of them, he’d believe that Hosea sired him. 

Arthur must have mistook Dutch’s lost in thought as thinking, as he patiently stared. 

“He and Mac are out getting food, since you fell asleep before he could send you.” He gave a hearty chuckle when Arthur squeaked and put his face in his hands. “I’m just messin,” He broke off with a laugh at Arthur’s guilt. “Hosea wanted to show Mac around the local town. Nothing dangerous enough to kill the either of them.” 

Arthur sighed and sat up, and Dutch rested his hand on his shoulder. “I fell asleep ‘cause I didn’t feel well. I’ve had a cough for a week or two.” He swallowed. “I asked him to get me some honey for my throat.” 

“Don’t be suprised when he comes back with bee stings.”

“I’ll be suprised if he doesn’t.”


End file.
